The Dark One's Daughter
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Rose is a beautiful powerful young woman, daughter of the Dark One. She and her father were not villains, but something happens that causes them to use their magic together, and you do not want to get on their bad side. Rose is my OC! T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that doesn't follow the TV series at all, except for Mr. Gold's weaknesses, past and inclination to evil. **

"Mr. Gold, Mr. Gold!" A little girl shrieked, bounding into the shop and making the bell jingle on the door. She stood before the counter and called,

"Mr. Gold, sir! Come see what I caught!" You could tell she was trying to obey commands and stand still, but she was so excited she was hopping from one foot to the other as she waited for the elderly man to come out. At last she heard the click of his cane and his slow tread, and she bit her lip in excitement. Mr. Gold smiled kindly at the sight of the little eight year old girl, trying so hard to stand still, and failing miserably.

"Well well, what is it you've caught, dearie?" He greeted, bending down to her eye level. The little girl gave him a jar, and he looked at the contents.

"I found them floating around in the forest, so I went and got a jar, and I caught the snowflakes!" She explained and bounced up and down as Mr. Gold scrutinized the mini snowstorm swirling around inside the jar. He smiled at the little girl and held out his arm for a hug.

"That's wonderful, my little dearie. You're clever with magic even at eight." He hugged her close, and the little girl climbed into his lap, carefully holding the jar and watching the snowflakes flurrying around with big eyes. Mr. Gold eased himself into a cross-legged position and he held the little girl in his lap, explaining how the magic worked to eagerly listening little ears.

"Mr. Gold?" She asked after a while, leaning her head on his chest.

"What is it Rose?" He replied.

"Why do tho many people hate you? You're so nice." Mr. Gold sighed and leaned his cheek gently on her black hair.

"I didn't used to be nice, dearie. I was evil and wicked." Rose lifted her head to look up at her guardian then looked down again.

"Even if you turn evil, I'll never leave you, papa." Normally Rose called him Mr. Gold, but he preferred it when she called him papa, so he smiled to hear her say it.

"Well, I'll hold you to that promise if ever I turn evil again, dearie." Rose giggled softly, then set her jar down and leaning her head against his chest, curled up to watch the snowflakes dance and glitter in the sunset. She fell asleep at twilight, and Mr. Gold carefully carried her to her little bed, tucked her in, then went back into the store's main room and picked up the jar of swirling magic, then murmured to himself as he set it down on Rose's nightstand,

"This is going to be a lot of fun, training her to control her magic."


	2. Chapter 2

15 year old Rose was running through the forest, trying to escape the bullies who had been pursuing her through the town. She slid inside an old building and running into what seemed to be the main room, hid in between a pillar and a corner of the wall. She tried to breathe softly as they passed the building and blew out a breath of relief.

"Who are you hiding from?" A woman's voice startled her, and she froze the pillar, accidentally. She gasped and stumbled into the light. She stared at the woman who'd startled her, then bowed her head and clasped her hands behind her back. The woman was tall, probably because of her high heels, with raven black hair shoulder length, layered, black pants, a black shirt, a black leather jacket, unzipped, a red scarf, red leather gloves, and her dark red eyes were slightly pretty.

"Queen Regina." Rose murmured, and the woman raised her eyebrows, then said,

"Well, are you Rumpelstiltskin's daughter?" Rose raised her head and nodded.

"No wonder you have magic."

"He gave it to me." Regina lifted one of Rose's hands, and shook her head.

"He gave your other magic to you. Your ice magic you've had since you were born. Hasn't he been giving you any lessons?" Rose pulled her hand away.

"He's going to."

"Well, no need, let me." Rose shook her head.

"I want Papa to show me, then when he's shown me all he can, I'll ask if I can come to you." Regina smiled a half smile,

"Very well. Would you like to go home?" Rose bit her lip, and nodded. Regina smiled and lifted her hand, purple smoke-y stuff swirling around Rose, transporting her back to the town, a street away from the shop. Rose sighed in relief when she didn't see the bullies, then yelped when she saw one of the leaders. She ran away, then shrieked when something sliced her arm, from her shoulder to her elbow. She gasped in pain and grabbed her arm, but forced herself to keep running. She ran quickly to the shop and sank to the floor instantly, in sharp pain. She sank onto her side, moaning in pain, clutching her gushing arm to herself, the pain fogging her brain so that all she could think to do, was freeze the wound to stop the bleeding, and wait for Rumpelstiltskin to arrive. At last, unable to endure the pain, she fell into a deep faint.

Rose slowly rose to consciousness, and groaned as she felt the sharp pain of her arm, greatly lessened. She opened her eyes, and saw Mr. Gold, Regina, and Snow White bending over her. She looked down at her arm, and saw it was bandaged expertly. She looked around and saw she was in her room.

"What happened?" She asked. Mr. Gold sighed in relief and replied,

"I found you in the shop, dearie. Your arm was practically out of blood, so I gave you some of my blood. How did you get that gash?" Rose closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

"We found this in your hand, as well." Snow said, holding up a dagger. Rose gasped, as what had happened flooded back.

"Oh yes! Now I remember. I was being chased again, and I was running home, but someone slashed me with that knife, and I guess I must have grabbed it. Then I ran in here, and the last thing I remember, was freezing my arm so that it wouldn't bleed so much." Rose looked down at her arm again and asked,

"Did it help?" Mr. Gold sighed and smiled at her.

"Yes. And as soon as you're well, I'm going to teach you how to use that magic, to defend yourself." Rose sighed in relief, then started to fall back to sleep, the pain beginning to ease as her arm began to heal.

**Short? Yes, but to the point. Lol. cya.**


	3. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
